Está Chovendo Homens!
by Lacot Piro
Summary: Mais uma songfic. Dessa vez sobre a Hermione. Nhá, não achei ninguém melhor =P. Reviews de quem ler plix! ^^x


Está chovendo homens!  
  
Nota da Autora: Olha eu de novo aqui! ^^x. Ninguém lembra de mim... ¬¬'. Tá, minha outra fic: Bring Me To Life. Agora eu peguei a música It's Raining Men! Daquela ex-spicegirl que eu não lembro o nome no momento u_u. Essa música eu nem me atrevi a tentar traduzir senão eu iria acabar matando algum americano/inglês de susto ^^x.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Humidity is rising Barometer's getting low  
  
According to all sources, the street's the place to go  
  
Cause tonight for the first time  
  
Just about half-past ten  
  
For the first time in history  
  
It's gonna start raining men  
  
It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! It's Raining Men! Amen! It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! It's Raining Men! Amen!  
  
Hermione descia pelas escadas de Hogwarts. Ia para o campo de Quadribol para ver o jogo da Grifinória contra Corvinal. Rony havia se tornado o goleiro do time desde que Olívio Wood se formara. Ela entrou no estádio com suas amigas do sétimo ano. Gritou, como todos os Grifinórios, quando o time entrou em campo. Ela não pode deixar de notar os dois amigos. Harry e Rony cresceram muito desde o quinto ano. Finalmente ganharam físico, até mesmo Harry.  
  
Humidity is rising Barometer's getting low  
  
According to all sources, the street's the place to go  
  
Cause tonight for the first time  
  
Just about half-past ten  
  
For the first time in history  
  
It's gonna start raining men  
  
It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! It's Raining Men! Amen!  
  
A arquibancada Sonserina não estava muito longe. Uma vaga olhada nela fez com que os olhos de Hermione se dirigissem, imediatamente, para Draco Malfoy. Era outro que mudara bastante, não só fisicamente, mas também internamente. O garoto finalmente parara de encher o saco dos 'sangue- ruins'. Estranhamente, não chamava mais Mione disso, nem de Granger. Ficara até íntimo demais para a garota.  
  
I'm gonna go out to run and let myself get  
  
Absolutely soaking wet!  
  
It's Raining Men! Hallelujah!  
  
It's Raining Men! Every Specimen!  
  
Tall, blonde, dark and lean  
  
Rough and tough and strong and mean  
  
Grifinória ganhou, como sempre. Harry e Rony comemoravam lá embaixo, carregados como o time, pelos colegas da Grifinória. Ela sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Parabéns Hermione. - a menina se virou e encarou os olhos cinzentos de Draco - foi uma ótima partida! Porque veio falar comigo? - com um daqueles olhares 45 - eu não joguei. Draco ficou bastante sem graça. Crabbe e Goyle estreitaram seus olhos para Hermione. Mais do que nunca, eles pareciam dois armários gigantes. Dê os parabéns a eles por mim tá bem? Tchau! Tchau Draco! - ela acenou. Hermione ficou olhando o garoto se distanciar. Logo, saiu do estádio e correu para alcançar Rony e Harry. Parabéns meninos! Obrigada! - eles responderam em coro. Mione contou sobre Draco, fazendo Rony e Harry ficarem muito nervosos. Brigaram com ela perguntando como ela podia conversar com Malfoy! Mione ficou nervosa e deixou os dois no Salão da Grifinória. Subiu para o Dormitório e entrou no banheiro.  
  
God bless Mother Nature, she's a single woman too  
  
She took off to heaven and she did what she had to do  
  
She taught every angel to rearrange the sky  
  
So that each and every woman could find her perfect guy  
  
Quando Mione tirou sua roupa para tomar banho, ela percebeu o quanto mudara. Ora, não era tão feia assim. Não fazia muito tempo desde que percebera que, repentinamente, os garotos começaram a se interessar por ela. No último baile, mais de 5 vieram convidá-la para ir. Ela acabou indo sozinha e dançou com todos. Olhou para o corpo jovem que tinha. Ela sorriu e entrou no box para o banho.  
  
It's Raining Men!  
  
No dia seguinte, Rony e Harry pediram desculpas para Mione mas logo se enfurecera novamente ao verem Mione conversando animadamente com Colin Creevey. Desde quando a garota tinha amizade com aquele pirralho??? Foi o que passou na cabeça dos dois garotos que arrastaram Mione de perto dele. O que deu em vocês dois? Fizeram um complô para me deixarem longe dos meninos, é isso? E se for? - Harry disse nervoso. Muito bem... Quando chegaram na porta da sala de Adivinhação, Mione virou-se para o primeiro garoto que viu, que por coincidência era Draco, e tascou-lhe um ploc (N/A: beijo na boca sem língua para quem não sabe) longo. Após um longo tempo, Mione soltou o loiro, totalmente estabanado, e se virou para os amigos, boquiabertos. Deu um sorriso e entrou para dentro da sala.  
  
I feel stormy weather moving in about to begin  
  
Hear the thunder don't you lose your head  
  
Rip off the roof and stay in bed  
  
Depois dessa pequena demonstração de 'poder feminino', Draco parecia muito mais atencioso com a garota. Mione achou que ele pensava ter alguma chance com ela... coitado... não era só ele, muitos outros também. Como dizia sua melhor amiga Gina...  
  
It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! It's Raining Men! Amen!  
  
It's Raining Men! Hallelujah!  
  
It's Raining Men! Amen!  
  
Está chovendo homens... - Mione sussurrou enquanto estava tentando dormir no Dormitório Feminino. 


End file.
